Week of theWHAT?
by Aiicyla
Summary: 2 weeks, not 1, of Xiaolins and Heylins fighting against eachother, the monks getting new, amazing powers, and everyone being turned into an animal, each person a different type of it. Of course, it's Raikim, and of course it brings suprises and cliffies!
1. I LOOK LIKE A F

_Yay my second story! Anywhoo, my story is about two weeks, count it, that's 14 days, of the Xiaolin Dragons being transformed into a certain animal. But that's not all, is it only Xiaolins? Or does Chase look like he has… a tail??! Jack and Wuya too??!? Its Xiaolins and Heylins living with the embarrassment or torture of not being human, er, whatever they are. Plus, the monks get amazing new powers that allow them to do something nobody could ever imagine anyone possible to do. Yes it is Raikim, why wouldn't it be? Rating may go up, it may not, I dunno_

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it, I DON'T OWN XS AND I NEVER WILL!!! Wah. It's also bugging me cuz September is far away…whimper _

_:PHere's my story:_

**Dojo's POV**

It seems like a normal morning, although I feel like something special is going on today. Whatever. I get up, scratch my back and yawn. I walk over to the bathroom to brush my sparkling teeth. I look in the mirror, and see… a wart on my pinky finger! ACK! No big, I'll get that painful little freeze-off stuff, ouch. Or maybe Omi could… I dunno, he might be grossed out. I walked out of the bathroom after doing my business and went to my room, picked up my mini-gong and walked over to the kids' cubicles. I readied my stick thingy then… GOONNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! Omi zipped past me to the bathroom, Clay walked, Kim just stood in the doorway and looked at me tiredly, and Rai shuffled in his sleep. Typical Raimundo. Kim "ugh"ed and walked into his room thing. I hopped on her shoulder and readied myself, Omi and Clay came back with earplugs all ready for the day, and Kim breathed in and… RAIMUNDO PEDROSA GET YOUR BUTT UP BEFORE I BURN YOU INTO A CRISP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone winced. Rai bolt upright and had complete shock on his face. Doesn't he get used to this procedure everyday? Master Fung walked in, slightly smiling. He had something to tell us. I jumped from Kim to his shoulder.

**Kim's POV**

OUCH that one hurt. I'm gonna need another cough drop today. I wonder what Master Fung was smirking about? I have to admit, I'm kind of frightened. "Good morning monks, did you all get a good sleep?" he asked. Everyone had total sleepiness on their faces. "That's good to hear, well, today is a special day. You see today is-" "NOW I remember! It's the week of the f-" Master Fung covered up Dojo's big mouth. "At approximately 9:06am, you four and I will be transformed into f-" "WHAT??!!!?!!???!? I DO NOT WANT TO BE TRANSFORMED INTO ANYTHING!!! WHAT ABOUT MY MAKE-UP? WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR? WILL I HAVE HAIR??!!!?!??!?" I screamed, I did SO not wanna be transformed into any ugly creature thing! "Kimiko, now calm down, we need to get ready for the day, it's almost time for training. Everyone meet me in the training area and I will explain the rest then. Go now, get ready. OK now I'm REALLY scared, I interrupted him and now he's procrastinating to tell us, this can NOT be good news. Suddenly I got a really big shiver, like, 5 seconds long of a shiver. I shook it off, and walked to the female bathroom. Stupid girl racists! I felt a bit of more heaviness on my, eh, "bottom" and turned around kinda to look at what happened. I was wide-eyed at what I saw! I turned back to the mirror, looked in horror, and

**Raimundo's POV**

Okay, I'm confused, what was the Fungmaster talkin about? I just ignored it. I walked up to the door of the male bathroom. Suddenly, "OH MY KAMI!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME???!?!!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????" Kim! I flew over to her as fast as I can to find her sitting in a dark corner, I couldn't see her very well, she was also hiding her face. "Kim? Just tell me what's wrong okay? You can trust me, I'm your best friend and your leader, just calm down, and tell me what happened." I said, trying to calm her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't, you'll laugh, you'll never want to talk to me again, I look like a complete FREAK and I don't know why! Was it what Master Fung was talking about?" She looked up, and her eyes glowed in the dark, whoa. I backed away, and she became wide-eyed again, as she looked at me from toe to head. "Uh, Rai? It happened to you too…" Clay and Omi ran in here only to be staring at each other's appearance. I shakily looked at my hands, which weren't hands anymore… they were… no, I have to be dreaming, this is a nightmare right? I put my "hands" on my head and felt to little ears poking out of the top of me. I looked down at my feet then behind me and at everyone else. "OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE F-

_XD lol I love cliffies! I'll work on the 2nd chapter tomorrow, seeing as it is—exactly 10:00pm, right on the dot! I've got mad skillz, YO! Okee, Tori (who-said-i-was-human) is bugging me on and on with the "Are you done yet? How far are you? Are you done yet? How far are you?" thing, so I'm gonna put this up now :P the next chapter will be up within the next 2 days, thanks everyone, R&R on how you think my story is! See ya!_


	2. What the hecks a Kitsune?

_Ssssssooooooo… I bet you all didn't even read until you were DONE reading this chapter, it's a really annoying cliffy, I know. Ssooooo R&R and tell me how it is so far, wow this really is weird typing this BEFORE the chapter, anyways… Happy Reading!!_

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_I walked up to the door of the male bathroom. Suddenly, "OH MY KAMI!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME???!?!!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????"_

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't, you'll laugh, you'll never want to talk to me again, I look like a complete FREAK and I don't know why! Was it what Master Fung was talking about?" She looked up, and her eyes glowed in the dark_

"_Uh, Rai? It happened to you too…" Clay and Omi ran in here only to be staring at each other's appearance. I shakily looked at my hands, which weren't hands anymore… they were… no, I have to be dreaming, this is a nightmare right? I put my "hands" on my head and felt to little ears poking out of the top of me. I looked down at my feet then behind me and at everyone else. "OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE F-"_

**Raimundo's POV**

F- FF- FFFFFF- FOXES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!! AAAACK!! WHAT THE HECK IS THI- okay Rai, just calm down yourself, you can take this… it happened to everyone, I can do this, I'm the leader, don't make everyone else craZZZYYYY!!! OW!" I was knocked down, what the dilly? It was Omi running around in circles. Clay was creepily backing up with his hands on his head, and looking down, and Kim was hiding. Great job, I already DID make them crazy. I went to Kim first, considering she was the less creeped out. "Kim? You okay?" "Uh-h-h I th-hiin-k s-s-ss-so…" I knew what she needed; everyone needs one from a guy once in a while. I got down on my knees and gave her a big hug. Yeah, I have to admit, it was REALLY weird hugging someone, considering it was the girl I've had the biggest crush on for nearly 4 years, but still, wouldn't you want one? She stopped shaking and relaxed. I had to let go, otherwise I would be stared at. I grabbed her hand and helped her up, but let go once she was standing. I went over to Clay and he looked up at me, wide-eyed. His hair wasn't blocking his view! That's a first.

"Hey, Clay, tonight we're having steak!"

Something in his head snapped. "What? Really? Well I'll be a- hey, wait a minute, you just said that to make me stop freaking out!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"I suppose so…"

Kim was working on Omi, big surprise; all she had to do is say, "Ooooomiiiii!!! I need someone to give a hug to and nobody's around that wants one, can you give me ideas?!?"

Omi came rushing to her side, and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Omi, you rock."

"I do? I thought I was the Dragon of Water! Not earth! Why have I been living a life of LIES??!!? WWWHHHYYY????!!!!?!!!?!?!??!?!!?!???!"

"Relax; you haven't been living a life of lies Omi." Omi's tail twitched. (A/N it's kinda fun to type that)

"Okay, I am most grateful of you now."

"Thanks." Kim said, I love the way she says 'Thanks' it's just so, you know, yeah. Master Fung came up, having a humorous smile on his wrinkly old—I mean wise face. "I see I do not need to explain much anymore. All I need to say is that this will be your bodies for two weeks. Now I have a question for you, which one of you is a Kitsune?" Everyone was silent, and looked around. Everyone looked like foxes to me! What the heck is a 'Kitsune' anyways? We all looked around, and started to stare at Kim, she…she…she had… 2 TAILS?? Whoa, that's odd. (A/N I did get that from Tails the Fox) She looked around, turned around "Eek!"Ed and looked directly at Master Fung. Which after her, we did too. "Congratulations Kimiko, you now have the ability to fly as of this moment". She was shocked, I could tell. Then a smile slowly crept onto her face

"SUH-WEET!!!!!" She jumped into the air and did a back flip, but fell on her back. "Ouch…" "Although it may take some time to completely learn how to… you will be able to fly, just as Raimundo is able to" I smiled at her weakishly, and she giggled. Whoa… did she just _giggle?_ In that kind of way? It was kind of, you know, _flirty._ If you know what I mean…

_Okay, either you'll be furious that I stole the two-tailed flying fox idea, or you'll think it's cute, either way, whee! I have loved Tails since I was like 5. Just be happy I didn't leave it at a cliffy again! Anywhoo, read the top letter from me, if you haven't already, Happy Reading!_


	3. He popped! :O

_WHEEEE yeah, I did the whole 2__nd__ chapter (the chapter before this) in Rai's POV. And now I have absolutely no interesting information or anything to say. HEY I KNOW Did you know when you arrange the letter's in THE EYES you can get THEY SEE??_

_Yeah I'm bored. Or MOTHER IN LAW can be WOMAN HITLER lol I think that's funny. I gots more of those on my profile, check it out if you're interested. :P_

HERE'S THE STORY PEEEOOOOOPLE:

**Raimundo's POV (of course, why not??)**

Kim covered up her mouth, nobody seemed to know why. She knew that I knew, cuz I was staring at her, shocked by what she just did. "Oops" is all she could say. I wonder…  
"Kimiko, come with me, I will need Raimundo too. Oh, and Dojo, could you follow along?" "Yeah, no prob" "Thank you." We walked outside, was this about what just happened? "Raimundo, could you please fly up to the roof, and get that box?" "Kay," is what I said. I shouted, "Wind!" and flew up to the roof, retrieving the box Master Fung wanted me to get. Ohh, I know what this is, inside there are these little blow-up thingies that when you fall you bounce, it's really fun. I came back down with the box, opened it up, took out the inflatable whatchamacallits, and shouted, "Wind!" again to blow them up. Master Fung smiled. "What's this?" asked Kim. "It is what I used to help Raimundo to fly" "Oh, okay, what do I do?" (A/N ppl don't get mad at me for "stealing" this from Tails, but if they're foxes, I have to include this!) "All you must do is gain control of your tails, can you do that much?" "Mhmm." Kim replied, she made a heart with the two tails, then she spelled her name one letter at a time, it was kinda cool.

"Yes, I see that you have much control, now, I need you to run down this hill and start spinning your two tails as if a helicopter. This will prepare you for times you do not have a hill to help balance." "Yes, Master." She said. She started running down the hill, and spinning her tails. Suddenly she lifted off the ground, whoa! "What the-? Sweet!" She stopped moving forward but was simply floating in mid-air with only her tails helping her. "Way to go, Kimi!" Oh crap, did I just call her that AGAIN? I slapped my hand over my mouth, and Kim, YES KIM, (not Kimi!) blushed furiously, dang it, she noticed! "Um, thanks!" Fungmaster smiled happily at the sight of Kim achieving the challenge so quickly, and then spoke again, "Well done, Kimiko! Now that we have gotten that to the side, I would like Kimiko to retrieve Clay, and Raimundo retrieve Omi, I have something very new for you." Awesome, man! "And Kimiko, you may fly if you wish just to practice your technique, for you are the fastest monk I have ever taught to fly." "Thank you, Master Fung!" She said as she flew away, she might have gotten practice when she turned herself into Spicerella; that was sick! So I muttered, "Wind!" and flew off to Cheeseball. Once I came back with Omi walking next to me, and Kim with Clay, we all sat down in a circle in the Meditation Garden.

"Now that you all have been recruited to this spot and are ready to listen, I would like to tell you that being The Weeks of the Fox, you are all being promoted to a new level, Maikai level. Everyone exchanged glances of glee, excited about new powers and a new sash. Don't forget more strength and a whole new title, no longer Wudai! "I would like to introduce you to your new powers, any volunteers to go first?" Everyone raised their hands, obviously, who wouldn't? "Omi, how about you?" He grinned, "Please, take this sash, stand up, and up and walk over to the sidewalk behind us." Omi obtained the sash from the Master Fung. It was a dark navy blue with waves of water decorating all around it. Omi put it on and practically skipped to the sidewalk, and we all spun ourselves around to watch.

"Omi, water can surpass through any material or object. Even if it looks completely closed, there is still always a way in or out. Being the dragon of water, you too have that ability. Please say, 'Maikai ghost, Water' and walk into that tree. You may run if you are frightened." "What? You want me to injure myself by running into a tree?" "Well, technically, yes, half no, but yes, please do as I instructed." "Okay Master Fung, anything I am told to do, shall be and will be followed by word of a Xiaolin Monk!" "Maikai Ghost, Water!" He ran towards the tree, stopped, opened his eyes, and saw that he was on the other side of it. "What? I have the ability to walk through anything??" "Yes, Omi, you do. Congratulations." "Tasty!" "Omi, that's sweet." I corrected him.

"Yes, Omi, you may sit down now. Clay, would you like to go next?" "Yes Master Fung, sir, I reckon I would!" "Clay, rock and earth can be sculpted into almost anything the owner of the stone wishes too. It can be transformed into a cat, a flag, or maybe another person. Being the dragon of Earth, I would like to present to you your new sash, then imagine anything you like most, or less for that matter, and say, 'Maikai Shape-Shift, Earth'." "Yes" Clay walked up to him, picked up the sash and studied it. It was brown with a green volcano and lighter brown mountains all around it. Cowboy Joe closed his eyes and said, "Maikai Shape-Shift, Earth!" We saw a few flashes then he popped. He popped? HE POPPED!!! "He popped! Ack!" Kim said. I chuckled, its fun to hear Kim say, 'he popped'. Omi stood up and walked over to where Clay was. "He's a steak!" everyone else stood up, including me. We all walked over to where he popped. All we saw was a t-bone steak on a warm china plate. Wow, he really is dull at times. How sad is that? Clay popped himself into a T-bone steak. He's gotta go on a diet soon! Then… POOF!!! He was turned back to Clay, although he still smelled the same, gross man! "Wow, it feels like I was just riled up by a bull with a—Hey, I smell pretty good!" He smelled his pits, sick and twisted! PLEASE let Master Fung interrupt this-this- I'm not gonna explain it. It's just wrong!

"Now, who would like to go next, Raimundo?" "Naw, I'll let Kim go, anyways, ladies first." I said. "I am glad you were chosen as leader, Kimiko, your turn." "Yay! Thanks Rai, you rock." She came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I can feel the heat in my face, I'm totally blushing, no, wait, I'm flushing! ACK this is embarrassing. Just start talking Fung!

_YAY I'm FINALLY Done with this chapter! YAY c ya!_


	4. Transhrinktion!

_Hey guys, I'M BACK ON THE COMPUTER!!!!!!!! Sry, my parents got mad, but my progress report had all A's and B's so they let me back on. My cat's meowing like there's no tomorrow so I'm gonna feed her right after this. So yeah… I'm gonna start the story now!_

WHEEEEE Chapter... 3? 4? I think it's four... I'm so smart!

**Kim's POV**

YAY I'm next!! I stood up and skipped over to Master Fung. He gave me a sash with flames going all around it. Cool! "Kimiko Tohomiko, fire has an unlimited amount of strength, therefore, you will be given more than one Maikai power." YES!! More than one power? Now I can kick Rai's butt twice as hard! Or triple! "First of all, when a match is dropped, a cigarette misplaced, a lighter unattended, a fire can grow at magnificent speeds, it can also stay small and be made smaller. So obviously, you can change sizes, without the use of Sheng-Gong-Wu-" "OH, OH, MASTER FUNG, PICK ME, PICK ME!" Omi yelled, waving his pointy yellow hand in the air. "Yes, Omi?" "Such as the Changing Chopsticks!" "Yes Omi, thank you, may I return to what I was saying?" Omi nodded, smiling triumphantly. "Second, if anything is to be lit on fire, it can travel anywhere, up walls, on ceilings, it can appear anywhere in the world, therefore, once more, (a/n: YAY THAT RHYMED!! I was a poet and I didn't even know it!) You can climb up walls and ceilings, and walk on them too, without the-" "JET BOOTSU!!!!" "Yes Omi, correct, may I go on or do you wish to interrupt once more?" "I am done."

"And you are also able to teleport wherever you wish without the-" Master Fung peered around, and gazed down to Omi, where everyone else's attention was targeted also. Omi looked confused. "Golden Tiger Claws." Master Fung spoke. Everyone was expecting Omi to interrupt, but he didn't. "Kimiko, if you will, please say, "Maikai Transhrinktion, Fire." "Uh… okay? Maikai Transtinkerooniyition… Fire?" "Tran-shrink-tion" "I think I got it now, then what do I do?" "Then imagine a place, anywhere you wish to go!." "Whoa, 'k, I'll try then…" Transhrinktion? WHAT KIND OF A WORD IS THAT?? It's so long! Whatever, I'll try it. "Maikai T-tran-shrink…tion… Fire!" I ducked down, closed my eyes, and hid my tail between my legs, Kami I'm weird! I looked up and I was right behind where everyone was looking, I snuck up closer to Rai, then… "BOO!" "AAAHHH OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK WAS THA- Kim! Ugh! What the dilly was that for?" "For all of those times you've taken my PDA, stolen my Diary, broken my Goo-Zombies 14 game…" "Okay, I get it now." He said, all huffy.

"Now, speak the same words, but either duck down, or raise your hands in the air." "Gotcha, Maikai Transhrink..tion, Fire!" I got down as if I was about to sit on the ground, but I didn't, instead, I shrunk! SWEET! "Whoa!" I squealed! "WHOA! Hey, guys, stop laughing, I bet you've all talked funny before too!" I said in a little, squeaky voice. "You are so cute!" Rai said, wait, RAI said that? "I mean-uh- I meant like puppy-dog cute! Hehe…"

_Finally, DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! Tori, (Who-said-I-was-human) KEEPS BOTHERING ME!!!!! Phone, real life, and MSN! And now, she's bothering me twice as hard, it's all thanks to her everyone! YAY TORI!! Well, at least for you, she's been giving me QUITE a headache… anyways, I think I'll be done with the next chapter by Monday, it's a long time, I know, but it's hard to write a story! I'm kinda having a writer's block right now so I might add more to my writer's block story, and I'll add all the ppl I promised to add!_

_XFG_


	5. Showdown to the neardeath!

_Yes, I have heard a few complaints about there being no plot to my story, but don't worry! This chappy will be sure to lift your spirits! A little flirty and fluffy… but doesn't everyone love fluff? WHEE A PLOT!!!!!_

"Ri-i-i-i-ght…" Kim said "Raimundo, please step forward, Kimiko, have a seat." The Shoku Warrior stepped forward, and without a word, Kim sat back down, twisting one of tails in her fingers, she was having fun with double the tails! Rai gladly took the sash from Master Fung, and smiled when he saw it. It was golden, because of his rank, and had golden waves of wind going all of the way around the sash. "Raimundo, wind has two abilities, but are used almost as one. Wind can completely go right through you, but you will barely feel anything. Wind is completely inseparable from the world, and is entirely invisible. Therefore, you now have the ability to become invisible, and fly through anything you wish. However, unlike Omi, you may not go through anything when you are visible." "Cool!"

"Now, if you will…" Rai walked onto the walkway where everyone else practiced their new powers. "Please Raimundo, say, 'Maikai Disintegration, Wind, and simply become the wind." "'k Master F. Maikai Disintegration, Wind!" He closed his eyes and looked down. Suddenly some wind blew onto his feet, and his feet were gone, then the wind sort of traveled upwards, and eventually his head was blown away with the wind. He appeared only moments after disappearing, on top of the temple. Everyone gazed with amazement. "Yes, you may come back down now." "Wind!" Everyone heard Rai say, and then he flew down to us. "Thank you, my young monks, now I have some chores for yo-" "HANG ON!" yelled a shaky voice. "WU ALERT!!" "What's the Wu, Dojo?" Kim said, in that voice she always seemed to use when asking that particular question.

"It appears to be the 'Power Reforçar'. It makes any power or ability a heck of a lot stronger." On the scroll, we see a runner, and then he holds up what looks to be a star up into the air and he starts going at _least _8 times faster than he was doing. "Wait, Reforçar? That's Brazilian!" "Really? What is it, I must know, for I can push it in other people's faces!" "That's shove it in their faces, and it's Brazilian for 'strengthen'." Rai said, disappointed in Omi, because that's the second time he's corrected Omi on that phrase. "Well, then, it all makes sense, now LET'S GO!" Dojo grew to his 40-feet-long size, and everyone hopped on. "Here we go!" and Dojo flew off. On the way there, Kim was staring at Rai. Not only did she think he looked cute as a human, but he looked just completely adorable as a Grey Fox!

"Just a wild question, partners, but Rai, did you get together with Kim yet?" Nobody said anything, obviously not noticing exactly what he said. 7 seconds passed. "…….WHAT?!!?!!?" Kim and Rai yelled in unison as they freaked about the random question. "LET ME TELL YOU THIS, 'COWBOY'! ME AND RAI WOULD NEVER GET TOGETHER!! WHERE'D _THAT _COME FROM?!!?!!?!?!??!???!?!?" "WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!!!" Rai screamed, right after Kim. Everyone felt Dojo chuckle. Omi was confused. "Looks like Dojo's with me too." "Who, me? Of course not, why would I think that? They only spend all of their time with each other, both play videogames, and always stare at each other. Plus, Rai is always tickling Kim, and the only kisses from Kim are to Rai. I mean, she's hugged Omi a few times, and Clay… I dunno. But their elements are complimentary and those two are always fighting like two old married geysers. I don't see why anyone would think they like- no, love each other." Dojo teased, smiling at his smart little comeback.

Clay started cracking up. He couldn't stop laughing, I'm serious! HE WON'T STOP! …Okay, now it's getting on _my_ nerves! Kim had steam blowing out of her ears, and it looked like Rai was trying to keep himself from throwing both of the two onto the ground with his wind powers. But he was leader, and he couldn't do that to them. Master Fung would have him scrubbing floors till 5,000 AD if he did that. "Everyone, calm down. We're almost there!" Rai said, and pointed forwards. "Guys, Chase, Wuya, HRB, and Jack are all there, how bout splitting up and each going for one person?" "I think I can get Hannibal, he's smaller than a cow comin out of an 18-hour milking!" "Uh… right. I'll get Chase, Kim, you're a girl, you can get Wuya, and Omi… eh… you can get Jackarella and his bots." "What!? I get _Jack?!?_" "Yes, Omi, you get Jack. DON'T YOU?" "Yes, my Shoku Leader." "You guys wanna make a big appearance? I can land hidden from them." "Sure, Dojo" Rai responded. He enjoys being leader!

Anywhoo, Dojo landed a bit further away from the Wu than usual. "You ready guys? We can scare them even before the fight!" Rai said, "Let's go! Maikai Disintegration, Wind!" Rai yelled in a whisper, and disappeared. "Maikai Ghost, Water!" said Omi, and walked through everything in his path. The area they were in was rocky, so he was walking through a bunch of stone hills and cliffs. "Maikai Tran-shrink..tion, Fire?" She couldn't believe she was still having troubles with that, next time she's got it though! She shrunk down to the size of Omi when he used the Changing Chopsticks for the first time. She ran as fast as she could to where the Wu was. She was too small for anyone to see her. "Maikai Shape-Shift, Earth!" Clay hollered, and became… the ground? "Where are the monks? Do you think Dojo forgot to tell them about the Sheng-Gong-Wu? Typical Dojo, I should have eaten him when I had the chance." Said Chase, once again regretting the day he didn't eat him.

Clay wanted to be first, considering he was fastest to get over to the Wu. He grew to normal size, with his arms crossed, smiling. "What the- how did Clay just do that?" Jack said, extremely confused. Omi wanted to go next, cuz he's '_the strongest Xiaolin monk, ever!'_ remember? So he appeared, or un-invisible-ized (A/N LOL that's going on my fave words list!) in front of and to the right of Clay. His right leg was back, his left leg was forward, slightly bent, and his arms in their fighting position. Kim then grew to her normal size, in the same position as Omi, but opposite and on the other side of Clay, also in front of him, then Rai kinda un-disintegrated in front of the three, his arms crossed, standing straight up, also smiling. "What in the name of Dashi?" Wuya stated, or asked, struck with amazement. HRB was staring, not moving, I'm not sure if he was breathing though. "It seems that the monks have risen to the next level of Maikai." Suddenly everyone stopped, and gazed back and forth to each other. What the heck happened?!

Omi, he was a tiny little Arctic Fox, with a tail, but still a big head, then Clay, he was just a really big Fennec Fox, with huge ears, and a super-bushy tail. Kimiko, she was a simple ordinary Red Fox, but she had _two_ tails! Then Raimundo, he was a Grey Fox. The four monks were staring too though. CHASE HAD A TAIL!!!!! And so did everyone else, HRB looked ridiculous! And Chase… wait, he didn't have a tail! HE HAD TWO, JUST LIKE KIM!!!! "Why, it looks like our friends have been affected also, how funny." Hannibal mentioned, a very sad dis indeed. "Oh, oh, look Chase, look! Kimiko's got two tails just like you!" Rai noticed that, and felt his stomach flip. He knew what this meant; Master Fung talked to him about it.

"Let's go, guys, c'mon!" Rai bolted for Chase, Kim flew to Wuya, Clay ran to Hannibal Bean, and Omi, he walked to Jack, knowing he wasn't worth fighting. Everyone was attacking, and then Dojo shouted, somehow sneaking to the Wu with nobody noticing that he was even alive. "Guys, look, the Wu!" "CRAP!!!" Rai shouted, he knew the time was coming for… he didn't even wanna think about it. Wuya leaped for it, and so did Omi, as soon as both of them touched the Sheng-Gong-Wu, it started glowing, but then something un-expected happened, it shot both of them away from it. Omi went for it again, touched it, and was flown back again. Wuya went for it, but Chase stopped her. "Wuya, leave me to this." "What? I thought you came here to fight, not retrieve Wu!" "I did, the Sheng-Gong-Wu have no meaning to me, but I must get it." Chase walked to the Wu, and grabbed it, he waited. Clay ran for it. "Clay! Stop!" "Why?" "Kim, go get it! You have to!" "Huh? Whatever you say, Rai…"

She walked up to it, and nobody was sent back. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My- Wuya! Give me a Sheng-Gong-Wu!" She tossed the Reversing Mirror to him. "I wager the Reversing Mirror!" "I wager the Cannon Blaster!" "The game is-" Chase looked around, seeing if anyone knew what he was going to say, he realized Raimundo did. "Raimundo? You have knowledge of what I am going to say?" "The game is… first one to have something... go right through any part of the body… loses." He said, with his head down. "I see you do." "I accept, Chase, Let's go!" "Xiaolin Showdown!" the two said in unison. The scene changed, there was a huge platform, and everyone else was put on two separate smaller platforms. Rai still had his head down. "How did you know what Chase was going to say?" "Because, they're Kitsune's." That's all Rai said.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they said, in unison, again. Kim immediately got extremely frightened. Something go through her? That could kill her!!

_I'm stopping now, before it gets to 4 pages. I'm right at the bottom! I'm kinda sick right now, I would be in Social Studies, but I'm home for the LAST MONDAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!!! YIPPEE!!! We get out on Friday, Hallelujah! Except the bad thing is that Marbles (my new hamster) got away! WHERE IS SHE?!!!!?!??!? Well, I'm finally done typing this chapter, I couldn't stop! And guess what? My dad grounded me off the pc cuz my brother framed me for eating Yogo's and my parents hate it when ppl lie, so yeah, I "admitted" to it, but I'm still grounded. My mom said I can type though, cuz it's good practice for school. DANG IT THIS IS THE FOURTH PAGE NOW!! Starting at 'good practice'. K, R&R, and tell me if I should add something, I'll be fine with Flames, and I would love the compliments; R&R!!!!_


	6. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

_I'm SSSOOOO sorry for not updating FOREVER!! I had a writers block then started on another story, and completely forgot about this one!! Hey, at least I'm TRYING to update my stories, right?? (Everyone forget about, "talk about an out-of-body experience"??) But, I'm done yelling about that, I forgot what happened in it!_

_Here you go:_

**Raimundo's POV**

Okay, Rai, calm down, it's just a normal, old, usual Xiaolin Showdown… THAT COULD KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!!!! Poor Kim! I can't believe this is happening!! Ugh, why did Master Fung have to know what happens? Why couldn't there some, 'no rules' policy type thing to these stupid weeks?! UGH! Stupid Chase, stupid foxes, stupid weeks, stupid Fungmeister, stupid showdown, stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!! SHE COULD DIE! Great, here we go… calm down, Kimi can do thi- GAH I called her Kimi… KIM can do this!

**Kimiko's POV**

Chase stood there, no smile, thankfully; at least I can tell my friends are worried for me! I can't believe this! Here I am, standing in the wide open space (A/n: Wide Open Spaces, good song!), my legs trembling, and having the possibility of being killed by a homicidal, gothic, 19,000-year-old guy based on complete and total world domination and cares for nothing else but himself and eating Dojo in a soup bowl! ARGH! "Well? I'm waiting for you to do something." He said. He's waiting for me to make a move so he can stab me with his staff! Thing! Staff thing! I walked towards him, flames in hand, and he got into a weak battle position. I jumped into the air and landed behind him then swiftly sweep-kicked him to the ground. I took his staff thing. Wow, I'm good. He jumped for me, but I dodged it, then he through a punch at me and hit me, square in the nose! Dang, he broke it! "OUCH!!" I prepared to try the one power of mine I'm horrible at. "Maikai Transhrinktion, Fire!" I shouted. I imagined myself behind Chase and opened my eyes; Did it work?? Chase was looking around, and I was behind him, YES!!!

I kicked him as HARD as I could. I could also hear cheering in the background, that got me fired up and ready to kick butt! Chase landed flat on his face, surprised by the sudden movement, from the ground being under his feet, to under his face. He tried to get up, but I slammed my foot onto his back. He was pinned to the ground. It was now or never! EURGH How the heck am I supposed to do this?? I couldn't just stab him like this! I'VE GOTTA DO THIS!!!! I looked up, Dojo was covering up his eyes, Omi was cuddled into the ground, his arms around his legs, Clay was plugging his ears, not wanting to hear anything, but Rai was staring. I could tell he was worried, I looked at him, and he picked up a stick, and stabbed it into the ground. He wants me to do this NOW!! "Here goes nothing…" I got Chases staff, readied it into the air, and slammed it down. I teared up, not wanting to know what I had just done. I closed my eyes, and plugged my ears, then I looked up at the sky to see if anything had changed. I wasn't sure, it didn't feel like anything had been different. So I looked down afraid of what sight I was going to see, but there was only a hole in the ground from the staff, but no Chase or staff. I could hear shrieks and screams in the distance coming from the team, and I then realized… I didn't get him.

I turned around, only to feel searing pain in my left shoulder. I looked down and there was the staff, right through me. He snuck away and got his staff back! I fell to the ground, screaming. It had just missed my heart. The scene changed, and I stayed curled up into a huddle, screaming and shrieking. Chase had won. I completely forgot that I had been a fox the whole time, not caring. I was covered in blood and tears. (A/n: Blood, Sweat, and Tears, lol) Rai, Omi, and Clay ran up to me, Dojo on Clay's shoulder. "Oh man! This is sssooooo not good!" Rai said, afraid of what happened to me. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me onto Dojo who supersized himself.

"What should we do my friends? Kimiko is in great pain! Should we take out the staff?" Omi asked.

"I dunno, pardner, she could bleed to death." Clay reminded.

"Just don't get blood all over me, that's gross!" Dojo yelled.

"Dojo, Kim just got stabbed, and you're bothered by your appearance?!"

"Just do something!!" I cried.

"Kimi, listen to me, would you like it more if it was out?" Rai asked, also tearing up. He was really worried.

"Just take it out so it won't hurt so much!!" I yelled. I couldn't take anymore of this!

"Okay Kim, hold my hand, because this may hurt a little when Clay gets this thing out of you. But just try not to think about your arm, okay?? Think about the people you love, puppies, kitties, makeup, whatever you can think of to get your mind off of your arm, got it?" He asked.

"Okay Rai…" I said through sobs.

"Here we go…" I could feel the pressure in my arm. I held onto Rai's hand, it hurt so much. I started bawling as it came out of my shoulder. Rai started rubbing his thumb on my hand and rubbing his other hand on my back. He knew I was in a lot of pain. I felt as it came out, and the pressure went away. Rai gave me to Omi who held me sitting sideways on Dojo. Rai took off his robe and wrapped it around my arm, trying to keep from too much blood coming out of my arm. He tied it tightly, and Rai picked me up again. "It's okay Kim, just take deep breaths and before you know it we'll be back at the temple. Just keep thinking comforting thoughts, you can make it." He was trying to get me at least half comfortable, and it was working. What he didn't know, was what I was thinking of to keep away from my arm.

I was thinking of him.

_I know, it sucked, I'm not that good at battle scenes and pain and all that. It makes you in a sad mood, doesn't it? It did to me. Anyways, review. Comments and flames are excepted. And again, sry it took so long to update!!_

_XFG_


	7. Admitting feelings and a new Wu

_I'm REALLY sucking at updating again!! After this I'm gonna work on my other stories, and I'm coming RIGHT back to this one!! I'm starting to bang my head on the keyboard trying to update, so, I've got this chapter planned out, and half of the next one. But I'm warning you, this whole chapter is just a big fluff-ball. Well, kinda._

**Kimiko's POV**

I started to open up my eyes, I was lying down on a bed, I guessed. I rubbed my eyes so I could open them better, but instead I had just gotten fur in my in them. I couldn't rub my left eye, and forgot about the Showdown with Chase. I looked down to see how bad my left arm was. WHERE IS IT?!!? OH MY KAMI THEY DECAPITATED MY ARM!!!

Oh, wait, it's underneath the blanket. Hehe, nevermind. I decided not to look at it, I'm already scared enough. I looked around my bed, and saw Omi sitting in a chair next to the bed, Clay at the foot of the bed, and Raimundo resting his head on the bed, fairly close to my head. They were all sleeping though. EEK OH MY KAMI, RAI LOOKS SO CUTE AS A FOX!! He's got those little ears, and the cute wittow paws, and that completely adorable tail. I just wanna cuddle with him all day!! Wait… I sure hope nobody has the MRC, or I'm dead. So what? I have a small crush on Raimundo, big deal.

I heard someone open up the door, and lied back down and pretended to be sleeping. I didn't hear footsteps, so I presumed it was Dojo. He climbed onto the bed and I felt him checking my arm out. He didn't gasp or anything, so it couldn't be that bad. I felt some weight lift up off of my bed.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dojo." That was Rai's voice.

"Hi Raimundo. Get enough sleep?" That was Dojo, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Uh, yeah. So how's Kimi's arm?"

"Again with the puppy names, huh?"

"Shut up and talk."

"Uh, that didn't make much sense…"

"HOW is Kimiko's arm??" He said through obviously clenched teeth. Haha, those guys are so funny sometimes… and they're both cute. But, both in a different way.

"Actually it's doing pretty well, she's just lucky she's the Dragon of Fire."

"Huh?? Why??"

"Because, when a part of fire is missing, more replaces it. And it's the same with her. Chase's staff went right through her bone. Luckily, her body is quickly replacing it."

"Aww… poor Kim… I feel so bad that I- er, we weren't there to help her…" He lied his head back down onto the bed and started stroking my hair. There was silence for about 20 seconds until Dojo spoke up.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Dojo asked.

"Well… if you promise not to tell anyone, then yeah. But I just can't help it. I'm practically in love with the girl." OH MY KAMI DID HE JUST—

"That's so sweet. I wish I had a girl that I could love like that. You two would be perfect for eachother." Aww… that's so cute!! Poor Dojo…

"Yeah. But I know for a fact she doesn't like me the one bit. Barely as a friend even." What?! How could he think that?!!

"Raimundo, you are so clueless on girls. I've been living for more than 1,500 years, ya think I'd know a thing or two about those perky little things they call humans??"

"Okay, so what can you tell me about Kim??"

"Well first of all, she doesn't hate you. She really likes you, I can tell you that." WHAT?!! WHY THAT LITTLE—

"Really?? Wow, is this embarrassing." Aww, that's so cute when he admits his feelings!!

"And some more, she obviously tells all of that to her best friend Keiko, and that's why she's on her PDA and Laptop so much." How does he know all of this?!

"And one last thing, I can tell you're gonna be embarrassed about this, but she's been listening the whole time. I can tell by her facial expressions." WHAT?!! OH CRAP!!!

"WHAT?!! OH CRAP!! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!" He said lifting himself from my bed and grabbing for the doorhandle. TIME TO PLAY DUMB!!!

"Huh?? What's all the screaming about?? I have a serious headache now…" I said, and rubbing my eyes with my right paw this time, only to get more fur in them than before. I sure hope he buys it.

"And now she's playing dumb."

"What?? About what??"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION, WERE YOU?!!??!!!?!??!!!?!"

"What conversation??"

"She's still playing dumb."

"You're still playing dumb!!"

"You trust Dojo, why??"

"Because he's always right!! He's been alive for more than 1,500 years!!"

I secretly threw a tiny fireball at Dojo, and that shut him up.

"But, you know, I could be wrong. She might have just been having odd dreams and stuff."

"What were you guys talking abou-"

"NOTHING!!" He said and flew out the door. I just realized Omi and Clay have been up for a while.

"I am most confused."

"I'm as clueless as you are partner."

"Glad you're awake Kim!!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Thanks. And I mean it. For EVERYTHING today."

"Oh, yeah, too bad you had to light me on fire to get your point to me."

"No problem."

"Clay?" Omi was confused yet again.

"I'm still as clueless as a chicken being slaughtered and runnin' all round wit it's lil head off." There was silence after that one. Wow. Just, wow.

"Um…" I said. Suddenly the door opened and Rai came flying back into the room.

"I just realized that you're _awake_! I thought you'd never wake up!! I'd thought that you'd bleed to death or something!! Oh Kimi I'm so happy you're back!!!!!" He yelled, and wrapped himself around me. OW!!

"Ow, ooh, ouch, Rai? Please. Stop. Squeezing." He let go and I could breathe again, and most of all feel my left arm. And DANG did it hurt.

"Oh my goodness Kim I'm soooo sorry!" He apologized. The door opened once again and Master Fung stepped inside of the room.

"Hello, my young Maikai warriors." He said gleefully. I like the way he said 'Maikai'.

"Hey Fungmeister, what's up?" Said… take a guess.

"Greetings Raimundo. I see Kimiko is awake, are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"Just swell. My arm feels like it's going through growing pains all over again, except 38 times worse."

"That should mean your arm is doing well."

"Greeaaattt" Dojo started shaking. Just what we need! Another Wu!

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert! It's a hot one!!" Dojo shouted as Omi brought out the scroll.

"It is called the Life Command. It allows the user to control any person of their choosing, and even kill them, allow a deceast person to come back to life, and even change a the target person into any object or animal they would like. Even an animal into a human. Such as… dragons? Dojo, would you like to be human?" Omi questioned

"No way, brother! Well, I've actually always wondered what it's like to have legs… maybe." Dojo replied

"So basically, it controls your whole life." Rai suggested.

"It wouldn't be so good it got into the hands of evil." Dojo said.

"Then lets ride on outta here!" Clay exclaimed.

"Stop being all slow like boys and come on!" I shouted, getting up, but feeling the pain in my arm become 60 times worse.

"Raimundo and Dojo, please get Kimiko's arm in a sling so you may go." Master Fung commanded. Dojo knew first aid, having dealt with kids and teens before, and Rai was expected to know it because he was Shoku Leader. Master Fung basically taught them both. Clay, Omi, and Master Fung left the room.

"I'll get the sling and you get her in a position to get it on, k?" Dojo said.

"Noo, YOU will use the Ruby of Ramses to get it, and I will put it on her, k?" Rai said, reminding Dojo that he was leader.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Dojo shouted, and a blue thing flew over to Rai, who caught it. He sat me up on the bed so my feet were hanging off the edge, then he carefully lifted my arm and put it in the sling, then hopped behind me on his knees, one on either side of me, and got it high up enough by looking over my shoulder as he put it on my arm. His face was awfully close to mine, and the position he was in, that was just creepy. That odd part about that is that we were on a bed… ANYWAYS!!! I was blushing furiously, and when he stood up, I could see that he was too.

"'k, let's get going then, shall we?" Rai said to me and Dojo. My face was burning, and was most probably as red as… well, fire. We all ran outside, but I couldn't run too fast, cause I couldn't move my arm too much. Dojo supersized, the boys hopped on, and Rai helped me up. He's so sweet!!

_YAY I FINALLY updated!! I'm sooo sorry for the lack of chapters!! I'm too busy reading all of your awesome stories to bother about mine!! R&R people!!_

_Dojo: WHY IS EVERYONE SO BOSSY TO ME?!!?_


	8. Note from XFG

**Sorry everyone, but I'm gonna be gone for two weeks!**

I won't be updating any of my stories in that time, cuz none of us have a laptop.

**My family and I are going on vacation to Washington DC, then up to Maine, and I'm gonna have like 800 e-mails when I get back. –dies- I'm gonna miss everyone and I hope you all have a fun!!**

**So people, don't get mad at me because I won't be updating and stuff…**

**Thanks!!**

**XFG**


End file.
